


Meet me at the Altar

by Iwashimizu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M, It must be done, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Romance, i had to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23837203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwashimizu/pseuds/Iwashimizu
Summary: Tsukishima would never thought he'd fall for someone so clumsy yet endearing. As he stands by the altar, he reflects his feelings towards his former team manager, Yachi Hitoka.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 19
Kudos: 74





	Meet me at the Altar

"You look awful." Tsukishima commented on Hinata's obvious nerves.

"You're not the one getting married, so I don't see why you have to look like you have explosive diarrhea." Kageyama quipped.

"I'm still nervous!" Hinata exclaimed.

Tsukishima Kei would never in a million years thought he'd be standing by the altar wearing the fanciest suit he could find as he waits nervously for the bride. It's been seven years since they met. Tsukishima was a middle blocker for Karasuno Men's Volleyball Club and Yachi was their team manager.

It would've been odd for him to even think about love but that's what it was. The very reason he was standing there, waiting patiently was because he loved Yachi Hitoka more than anything in the world. Now, he had to admit he wasn't the type to get emotional or even get close to being sensitive but she taught him how to be better. He was better with her and everyone knew that.

Yachi never judged him nor talked back at him despite his grumpy demeanor. Even when he'd quip something to rile her up, she'd give him a warm smile that felt like summer for him. He didn't know when his feelings started to flourish into something more but he eventually paid no mind to it. He was content with where he was in her life.

Truthfully, there were times that he thought he should tell her how he really feels. There were times where he wanted to hold her hand as he walked her to the bus stop after practice. Times where he wanted their _hang outs_ weren't called hang outs but instead a date. Tsukishima was never greedy, he was never that way at all. But when he fell in love with her and as time passed between them, he wanted to be her one and only.

At first he didn't welcome this warm and fluffy feeling, heck there was a period in his life where Tsukishima tried to shake it off but no matter what he did, Yachi just continued to tug on his heart. Maybe it was because she looked like a small baby chick or her warm personality but he couldn't get her out of his mind. Yachi is precious and he continues to treat her as such.

She is like a colorful field of flowers, beautiful and calming. As the quartet played the wedding march, Tsukishima could feel his shoulders tense up. He was never this nervous playing in a volleyball game. Everyone behind him stood up as Yachi clad in the most delicate looking white dress entered the chapel.

Tsukishima always knew he'd end up where he was at that moment. He watched Yachi walked down the aisle, she really did look like an angel sent from above. He was there when she cried, when she got injured, when she was happy and even when she was stressed out about work. Seeing her so happy made him feel at ease.

At long last their eyes met, but instead of a warm smile that he was used to receiving from her she looked worried. She looked confused, it felt like like time stood still between the two of them. There she was just in arms reach, he could hold her.That's when he realized the tears rolling down his cheeks. Surprised, he didn't know what to make of it.

He never cried. Angry or frustrated or sad, he never shed a tear but why now? Wasn't he supposed to be happy? As they looked at each other, he felt like he would never get to see her again. But the time that he wanted to prolong started to play again as Yachi stood beside her future husband.

"Ladies and Gentlemen.." The priest says, "We are gathered here today to celebrate the wonderful wedding of Yachi Hitoka and Kageyama Tobio."


End file.
